


Big Sister Yang

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Girls Kissing, Multi, Raven Dies In this Fic, Raven is Yang's and Ruby's Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: This is the story of when Yang took Ruby in to finish raising her and how Ruby finds the one.(Story Previously Under a Different Name with a different ending and direction)





	Big Sister Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this story was a full pollination before but I tweaked it a bit so is just a normal White Rose and Bumbleby story along with the other two parings, I doubt this story will do too good but hey I'm trying it again to see if it works better like this. Hope you all enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth, I make no money with this one shot.
> 
> Remeber Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby was in bed with a towel over her head that was cold from being wet and in the freezer. She was looking through a story book when her older sister Yang came in the room to check on her temperature. “ hey Ruby let me see how you're doing” Ruby opened her mouth wide and Yang took the thermometer and placed it inside Ruby’s mouth, she waited till the thermometer beeped. She checked it but her temperature was 103.2 still and thus she decided to give her a cold bath. “No, no no let me sweat it Yang I don't want a cold bath” “Look Ruby I can't give you more medicine it will be fine do you want to stay sick”. “Please Yang don't do this just give me a hot chicken soup let me sweat it please” Yang sighed and went downstairs to make Ruby her chicken soup, when she came back to her room she sat down next to Ruby and started to feed her soup. Ruby took each spoonful happily after all Yang was fourteen while Ruby was merely eleven going to be twelve soon. “This is good sis I love it” Ruby smiled as Yang kept feeding her once she was done she covered her up in more blankets and kisses the top of her head

Yang  let Ruby sweat the fever and when she was done she helped her get a bath in wish she joined her just to make sure she didn't have a dizzy spell she sat on the toilet while Ruby showered. “ Thanks Yang you're the best sissy* She said over the shower as she lathered up. Once she was done Yang helped her dry up and clothed her she then took her back to bed where she read to her a story as she made up voices for each of the characters, Ruby laughed and smiled as she cuddled closer to her sister when she fell asleep Yang turned off the night lamp next to her bed and held Ruby close she kissed her lips softly and said “goodnight little sis I love you always”

The years passed and now Yang was in Beacon Academy, Ruby stayed in Signal mostly because of her learning disabilities and her on and off again bad Bronchitis. But either way she worked as best she could. Ruby was finishing a science assignment when Yang walked into through the door. “Mom, Ruby you home?” She said as she walked in and let her friends in, Blake was a bit hesitant and kept her eyes on Yang as she walked in, Ruby stopped writing and ran to hug her sister she ran so hard she almost made Yang stumble backwards. “ Whoa there Ruby” Yang giggled and hugged her back, Ruby nuzzled her sisters chest a bit. Yang ran her hand up and down Ruby's back. “Okay sis get off me.” Yang tried to pry Ruby off her but really couldn't , Weiss and Blake looked at the scene before them and smiled. “So where is mom.” Ruby looked up at Yang, “Um she is asleep again.” Yang's eyes turned red. “Stay here Ruby.” Yang walked up the stairs and went towards her mother's room she opened the door abruptly and marched right in, their mother was completely out of it, a row of empty pill bottles scattered on the night stand. “MOM! Why the fuck would you do this to Ruby, again!.” Raven groaned softly as drool came out of her mouth. Raven didn't respond and just stayed drugged up, Yang sighed and called the paramedics, they quickly came and took Raven to the hospital, Ruby started crying for her mother while both Blake and Weiss where shocked and didn't really know what to do. Weiss quickly put her arms around Ruby and tried to console her. Yang sighed, “Come on Ruby you will be coming with me.” Ruby looked up at Yang in shock as Yang turned and went up the stairs again to go to her's and Ruby's room she started packing up everything she needed for Ruby and went downstairs again, “Get your books Ruby we're going to our apartment near Beacon.”

Blake then finally decided to speak, “Wait a moment Yang, what just happened and can you really just take Ruby like that?” Yang turned with red eye and fist clanged. “Yes I can, I've practically raised Ruby on my own our mother has been either with men or trying to end her life over and over I'm sick of it She's staying with me, I know this is completely out of nowhere, but I got to take care of her.” Weiss held Ruby closely as Yang took Ruby's bag and Ruby got her books and off they went. Blake looked at Yang and sighed as they went on their way.

Once in their apartment Ruby started crying again, Yang quickly enveloped her in a hug. “It's okay little sis, mom just isn't feeling well so I'll be taking care of you while she gets better.” She ran her gingers through Ruby's hair to try and sooth her, that night Ruby slept in Yang's bed while Blake took the sofa, she was not happy at all about this, but she'd figured it would be temporary. Sadly though Raven didn't make it this time and Yang was left with the task of taking care of Ruby, Ruby was a mess and Yang didn't know much of what she could do, but one day she talked to professor Ozpin Glynda agreed to teach Ruby as long as someone tutored her, Yang was able to ask Pyrrha Nikos to tutor her and with that taken care of at least Ruby would have an education in place of sorts.

Ruby was studying for an exam professor Goodwitch had given her. Pyrrha was trying to help Ruby with the division problem and trying to explain to her that division was a lot like subtracting or rather multiplying but in reverse either way Ruby was not having it and she huffed and closed the notebook. Pyrrha looked at Ruby and tried to get her to cheer up. “Hey Ruby is okay Math isn't for everyone and you're good when it comes to writing and painting and drawing so don't worry okay?” Pyrrha said placing one hand firmly on Ruby's, Ruby looked up to her as she asked, “ Can I kiss you?” “You mean on my cheek I guess sure.” “No on the lips, like Yang does to Blake.” Pyrrha looked at Ruby with sad eyes and a blush. “Ruby I can't kiss you like that, I have a boyfriend and you're a very sweet girl but, I'm not like that.” Ruby cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean not like that, like what?” Pyrrha then knew that Ruby really didn't understand and sighed, “I think is best you talk to Yang and I'm sorry.” Pyrrha kissed Ruby's cheek and as she was about to stand up Yang came on her bike and picked Ruby up, Pyrrha decided to talk to Yang at the make out party they where having that weekend something they did from time to time to blow off steam, the only ones not participating where Weiss and Ruby.

Ruby climbed on the bike and held on to Yang, Yang roared the engine and as she started to leave Ruby held on tighter, something that did not go unoticed by Yang, they drove a few blocks away once in their apartment Ruby went to the couch and dot under the covers and stayed there. Yang looked at her sister knowing something had happened but she didn't want to push for when Ruby got distant it was best to leave her alone for a time, unless it took her weeks to get out of that funk. Yang ran her hands through her hait and sighed she went to her room thankfully Blake was there reading, she curled up next to her.

“Hey how did Ruby do today?” Blake said running her finger through Yang's hair softly as she continued reading then marking the spot with a book mark and turning her full attention to Yang. “I think it went well, but something happened and I don't know what it is, I guess I'll have to wait till Ruby either calms down or we see Pyrrha I don't know, I hate it when my little sis shuts down like this.” Blake ran her hand up and down Yang's right arm she made her look at her by lifting her chin up. “Hey I'm sure she will be okay and if not talk to Pyrrha at the party or when you see her again either way you'll get your answer and maybe is something that happened in school or something so please, be calm about it.” Yang sighed and nodded in agreement she kissed Blake and sighed, what she didn't know what that Ruby was watching from the crack of the door and how Ruby would think if only those lips where on mine.

The next few days went by sort of awkwardly for Ruby, all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss someone why she didn't really understand but she knew she wanted to kiss either Blake, Weiss or even her own sister though that one made her feel funny in her stomach and not in the good way but still she knew she wanted to kiss someone. Ruby went to wait for Yang who would pick her up, Yang as always came on her bike to pick up Ruby, Ruby held on to her sister tightly the smell of her hair making her insides into mush, she did not understand why she was having any of these feelings toward any of them but she hoped they would subside.

At the apartment Blake had put out chips, dips, cookies, brownies that Ruby was not to eat the whole thing of, and a varied arsenal of sodas and some beer. Ruby licked her lips at all the sweets, but Yang put a stop to her terror with sweets. “No Ruby you can have one brownie but not more than one we need to leave those for our guest.” Ruby whined a little like a puppy but she settled to take one chocolate fudge brownie and one chocolate chip cookie.

Ruby then watched some TV on her couch, thankfully they would be moving to a bigger apartment with three rooms, but somehow Ruby knew that wouldn't be necessary in a couple months still she hoped maybe, she just didn't think they'd need it perhaps. Once everything was ready for the party Yang asked Ruby to please go to their room and stay there, Ruby huffed saying she was fifteen years old that she could be there, Yang sighed and said “Alright but I'm sure you'll feel left out.” With that she opened the door and Nora and Ren came in saying hello and their greeting, then Pyrrha came with Jaune, Ruby got a bit mad at seeing Pyrrha with the guy she brought, still they all where cordial and said hello  
to her also, they all started by eating and listening to music on the television and just chatting around, Jaune wanted to kiss Pyrrha and while she would have let him seeing Ruby sitting across from them just didn't feel right, Ruby noticed and said “I'll go obviously this is not my party.” Pyrrha felt bad and sighed and once Ruby was gone Yang asked “What was that about? Pyrrha do you know something we don't” Pyrrha's eyes watered up. “She asked me if I could kiss her like you do with Blake, she didn't understand that number one I'm with Jaune and number two I'm not like that, and I just feel so horrible over it.” Yang went to hug Pyrrha, “Ssshh It's okay I guess I forget she's at that age where she does want to be kissed and feels things like we do, please calm down it's not your fault and it will be okay.”

Ruby had somehow ended in Weiss room she knew the other girl didn't participate in these sort of things so she thought maybe she could keep her company and perhaps help her figure out this whole kissing thing. Weiss looked up from her desk, “Ruby, what's going on, aren't you going to enjoy the party?” She said stopping mid writing holding on to her pen from her right hand. “No I, I can't I don't have anyone to kiss me.” Weiss eyebrows knit together and a soft oh escaped her mouth. “Why don't you sit on my bed then I'll be right with you.” Ruby did as she was told by the platinum haired girl and as she settled in Weiss bed she could smell her scent on the pillows, she inhaled softly and almost shivered at it, Weiss was finishing up some writing on her notebook when she was done she closed it and went to sit beside Ruby. “So you're like me we don;t have anyone to enjoy kissing with.”  
Ruby looked up at her and sighed, “No I don;t but I've never kissed anyone before. “ “I see, well I did kiss once his name was Neptune but it was not what I expected nor wanted, I guess I'll never truly know.” Weiss said running her left hand at the tip of her dress skirt. Ruby looked at Weiss eyes brimming with un shed tears. “Is not fair Ive never been kissed and no one ever will, especially with all my learning disabilities and my breathing problems.” Weiss looked at her with a are you serious look she took her chin and pulled her face towards her just bit. “No Ruby you're wrong, I know for a fact that some would kiss you and even do anything for you, I...if you let me, I'd be honored to be your first kiss.” Ruby's eyes widen and she gasped a little, Weiss smiled at her and used her thumb softly on the red head's cheek she leaned in and their lips touched softly, Ruby closed her eyes and kissed back experimentally and her hand soon went to Weiss back, Weiss soon stopped the kiss not wanting to voer do it and looked at Ruby. “So how was it. “ She saw the girl dressed in her red cape still had her eyes closed and as she opened them slowly she saw the twinkle in her eyes. “I loved it, it was so soft.” Weiss laughed softly. “Yes it was very soft, you okay now?” She ran her thumb softly over her cheek again. “Mmmm can we do it again,” Ruby said softly, Weiss chuckled and said of courser. 

As they continued exploring kissing in the living room all three pairs of couples where making out heavily almost at the brink of something else but once they got it out of their system Nora fixed her pink skirt and top, Pyrrha fixed her hair my just letting it loose out of her pony tail and fixed her shirt and tight skirt that had come up significantly, Jaune fixed his own shirt and Ren just stayed there watching Nora fix herself up, Blake and Yang where just breaking their kiss panting, Yang's blouse buttons where half way opened and Blake's black skirt was lifted way up, they breathed hard and fixed themselves a bit. Everyone then decided they wanted food so Yang ordered pizza, when the pizza got delivered Yang went to her room to get Ruby, but she wasn't there she then went to Weiss room however she wasn't expecting her baby sister to be on a tight lip lock with the heiress as she ran her hands through her back and Weiss was on top of Ruby kissing. Yang blushed extremely and she tried to make a sound with her throat. When they both heard they stopped kissing and both Weiss and Ruby looked at her. “Pizza is here and when everyone is gone we will have a talk, both of you.” Yang said and closed the door behind her. Weiss and Ruby looked at one another and gulped. “I guess we better get out there huh Weiss.” Weiss eyes dilated as she gulped once more. “Yeah Ruby we should.” She got off Ruby and as she was about to open the door she felt Ruby's hand in hers Weiss smiled at the gesture and went outside of her room to the living room still with Ruby's hand in her own, they sat down on the cushions on the floor and ate some pizza, no one questioned the hand holding but Blake looked at them with a questioning gaze and looked back at Yang who said “later” as she continued to eat her pizza.

Everyone had finally said their goodbyes and left to their perspective homes. Yang finally closed the door and looked at both Ruby and Weiss, she sat on the coffee table and looked at them intently, Blake sat on the recliner chair wondering what the hell was going on. “Okay you two explain to me why you where kissing in Weiss room.” Ruby blushed, as did Weiss and Blake's ears twitched as she understood now what had happened. “I wanted to know what kissing was like and Weiss helped me, then I realized I liked her kissing me so we kissed more and more.” Yang licked her lower lip softly understanding what it all meant. “Listen Ruby I'm not angry at either of you, but you can't just go wanting to kiss everyone freenilly, you got to have feeling for the person true genuine feelings in order to kiss them, While I don't blame you I do blame you Weiss, how dare you knowingly kiss my sister if you don;t have genuine feelings for her.” Weiss looked at her square in the eyes, “Who says I don't, I've had become very fond of Ruby the moment we met, I have kept my distance because I knew she wasn't ready but when she came to me I just couldn't refuse, you're wrong about me Yang I couldn't kiss anyone I don't have feelings towards.” Yang was left in a state of shock, and Ruby kissed Weiss cheek.   
“Actually Yang you're wrong I do have feelings toward Weiss.” Yang sighed in some sort of relief “That's good then I guess it won't be such a bad thing then.” Ruby gulped as she held Weiss hand with her own, knowing deep down that this was a new start for her, yes her mother had passed away after she had tried committing suicide, yes she had learning disabilities and bad bronchitis but at least now she had a girlfriend and her big sister Yang as always by her side along with her girlfriend Blake, so from now on she would not feel as lonely anymore and perhaps this new beginning was exactly what she needed..

Days had passed since the party and Ruby was once again tutored by Pyrrha this time Jaune was present. Ruby did her reading assignment and answered the questions on her work book. As she did that she looked up to see Pyrrha was kissing Jaune, she still thought it was wrong to be kissing a guy and she made it known with a bleh sound. Pyrrha stopped kissing him and looked at Ruby, “And what is up with that sound Ruby?” Ruby looked at her with a serious look. “Because how can you be okay kissing a boy, I kissed Weiss and my sister Kisses Blake that's better,” “Wait now you kissed Weiss.” Pyrrha said surprised. “Yeah and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend we've only started kissing since Saturday so I figured I'd I don't know ask her out for Friday, I can at least take her to the movies and buy her hot dog, with the money Yang always gives me each day I've been just buying toast and I have so far ten dollars or nine maybe but still.” Pyrrha was impressed by this as well as surprised but she smiled at the younger girl. “I think she'd like that Ruby.” and with that Ruby continued her home work and then as always Yang picked her up. What Yang noticed however was how tightly Ruby still held on to her and she would feel Ruby's nose against her neck as she inhaled her sisters scent. She wondered why this sudden change in her but she didn't question it, it really wasn't much harm so she went on and got them home. Ruby feeling nervous asked Yang to lay in bed with her, or rather if she could lay in bed with her cuddling. Yang said okay and Ruby snuggled up to Yang in Yang's room. “So what's the matter Rubes.” Ruby ran her fingers languidly on the exposed belly part of Yang and sighed. “I'm going to ask Weiss on a date and I'm nervous I want it to go well, what's sad is that I'm only taking her to a movies and hot dogs and nachos since I can't get real food.” Yang started laughing. “Hey it's not funny.” Yang stopped laughing and said, “I know Ruby but there's better way to get food than buying it at the theater listen how much money do you have?” Ruby pulled the stack of bills from her wallet. “I got about twenty.” Yang smiled. “Okay first of all you have about nine okay” “No I got twenty well nineteen I have ten dollars saved in my piggy bank.” “Yang once again smiled. “ Okay cool hows this I'll give you forty dollars and you can save the nine bucks in the piggy bank or use them doesn't matter.”

“Really Yang? Would you really?” Yang smiled at her little sister, “Of course baby sis I love you.” Yang then gave her a peck on her lips softly. Ruby blushed and even though she wanted to kiss her more she withheld, she didn't know why but she really wanted to kiss her sister more and even kiss Blake and Weiss but that's something she brushed to the bottom. Yang ran her hand through Ruby's hair and Ruby almost purred she sighed in delight and tried to push down her feelings that where stirring inside her, Yang looked at her baby sister and felt a strong fire inside her belly, she thought it was odd considering that only Blake made her feel that way, either way she sighed and settle back on her pillow continuing to rub her sisters hair with her hands, before she knew it she brought Ruby closer to herself as she pepper her head in kisses, Ruby hhmmm and cooed. Soon Blake and Weiss got home and went to their room Blake saw the two sisters laying together in bed and smiled she went and crawled in bed behind Ruby she rubbed her shoulder and side of her forearm. Ruby made more noises feeling her body go to mush, Weiss came in too looking at the scene before her and smiled softly. Yang looked at her and made a head movement for her to come in, Weiss did just that she got in their bed and got in the middle of Ruby and Yang somehow Yang making room, Weiss kissed Ruby who kissed her back.

The girls had fallen asleep together but once awake Weiss made carbonnara for all of them to eat, Blake made a frozen drink with mango sherbet and sierra mist mixing it all with a spoon each one of the cups, once the drinks where ready and the food they sat on the small kitchen table and ate and drank Ruby loved the drink Blake made as did the other two girls, Yang finished eating as did Ruby both Weiss and Blake where still eating a bit more slower Yang and Ruby sat watching them both eat. After wards they decided to watch a movie together they sat on the couch and turned on the tv they watched Men in Tights to have a good laugh and they loved it even Weiss laughed usually not one to watch stupid movies like that she found herself enjoying it, Ruby held her hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of Weiss hand, Ruby kissed her cheek and Weiss turned her head to look at her and she smiled and grabbed her face with her right hand on her left cheek and went in for a kiss, it was soft at first but it soon heated up, Blake's ears flatten on her head but Yang took her head and kissed between her ears, then she kissed her forehead, her cheeks, chin and nose then her lips in a deep hot kiss, by now both couples where making out and they actually didn't care much about it.

The weekend finally came and Yang had given Ruby $50 in order for her to at least take Weiss for Pizza and a movie, Weiss was getting ready with a navy blue blouse and a white frilly skirt and white heel shoes. Ruby put on a black frilly skirt and a red shirt with golden reckless with a rose pendant on it. It was one her mother gave her last year. She put on ear rings as did Weiss though Weiss where delicate light blue tear drops while Ruby's where golden hoops. When they saw each other they gasped on how beautiful the other one looked. Yang whistled and Blake smiled and said. “You both look nice.” Ruby giggled and held her hand towards Weiss, they decided to walk since both a pizza place and the movie theater where close by, when they got to the pizza place they ordered an onion, and ham with mushroom pizza. It was small one since it was the most Ruby could get, they ate their pisses happily. “This is nice Ruby and good Pizza choice, I think this is the first date I've ever been on.” Weiss said as she took another piece of Pizza. Ruby smiled as she ate her pizza and drank a bit of water, once they where done with their Pizza Ruby once again offered her hand to Weiss as she took her to the movies, there Ruby paid for the tickets for a Batman and Superman movie, Ruby secretly shipped those two, she bought them a medium bag of popcorn and a medium soda to share, once in the movie theater they ate their popcorn and kept their eyes on the screen. In the middle of the movie Weiss moved her hand to run her fingers up and down Ruby's arm, Ruby smiled and laid her head on Weiss shoulder, they stayed like that for the rest of the movie, once the movie was over Weiss told Ruby about fanfiction, Ruby's eyebrows knitted as she asked what was that, Weiss explained that fanfiction where stories made up by fans of different fandoms she told her that there was fanfiction for batman and superman, Ruby got excited about that and Weiss chuckled as Ruby's exuberant nature.

After their date they went home to find Blake and Yang comfortably on the couch. “Hey you two how did it go?” Yang asked as she played with Blake's hair lazily as she also scratch behind her kitty ears from time to time. Ruby squealed and Weiss closed the door behind her as she said. “It went splendidly I actually enjoyed myself quite a lot, Ruby is wonderful to be with.” Yang awed as did Blake making Ruby blush, Yang patted her lap and Ruby instantly went to sit on it, they continued talking happily about their first date. Yes this was the start of something new and wonderful and Yang couldn't be happier for her sister.


End file.
